Crossroads- Young Justice and The Flashpoint Paradox inspired story
by saritawillloveyou
Summary: A budding young woman must choose the life she wants to live, of which has been limited due to a childhood illness. Her gifts have attracted a handsome and kind Atlantean, with whom she shared a love affair in an alternate dimension, a fact unaware to both. Will the same chemistry exist in their reality, or will she find love with her childhood crush? Comments/reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

"I should get back to Aquila. She had treatment today, and I'm sure she'll need help avoiding all the government dogs waiting for her outside the hospital." Cyborg waves to his fellow superheroes as the Rogues were taken away by police.

"You know, if you don't act fast, she might get swept away by another guy." Hal Jordan jokes.

The bionic man shakes his head. "She's only eighteen. I'm just helping out an old friend."

"And you're only twenty-four. Keep treating her like just a friend and she just might believe you."

A caramel skinned woman peeks through the closed blinds of her hospital room, her hospital gown brushing the tops of her legs. She briefly watches as several tall men in dark suits enter the building, her long black hair slipping over her shoulders.

She glances at the door to the two knocks. "Victor." She smiles.

He clears his throat. "You haven't changed yet?"

Aquila holds up her arm, showing him the brace around her wrist. "I was hoping you could help me with that."

He stumbles on his words, blushing. "It's just a wrist sprain, you can do it yourself." He looks away. She laughs, collecting her clothes and disappearing into the bathroom.

"You're no fun, Vic." She calls from behind the door.

They sneak down the hallway, Aquila pulling the brim of her baseball cap down and tugging up the collar of her leather jacket. Just as they made it out the emergency exit, one of the men in suits was waiting for them outside. He was propped up against the wall, smoking a cigarette.

"Ah…Agent Moreno…" Aquila sighed.

"You can't just keep avoiding us, Ms. Stewart." He said.

"Yes I can." Aquila pulled Victor along, trying to get away.

The man stands upright, putting out the cigarette. "Look, you'll be serving your country. There's tons of perks to working for the government."

"What, like selling my soul to be a _dog_ like you? No amount of money is worth that."

Moreno moved toward her, Cyborg stepping in between them. "I think that's enough, Agent. Now if you'll excuse us…" He guided her away.

When they reached their neighborhood park, they sat at the swing set.

Aquila's powers had caught the interest of the government. They had been trying to persuade her to join the FBI, CIA, or the Military since she'd turned eighteen. "I don't understand what's so interesting about what I am."

"Well, you're extremely strong for your size, agile, and pretty intimidating when angry." Vic chuckled. "You're pretty smart too—all those chess tournaments you won as a kid makes you an expert tactitian. Perfect for covert affairs and infiltrations."

"Had I known helping out the Justice League with an undercover mission would lead to this, I would've just stayed home." She digs her toe into the ground. Tilting her head, she looks at him. "You really think I'm smart?"

"Don't push it." He smiles and pushes her playfully.

"I'm glad I have you on my side, Vic." Aquila pushes herself backward, beginning to swing. "I'd go crazy if I had to deal with this all by myself."

That's when their reality suddenly changed. In this world, a war raged between Themyscira and Atlantis. The rest of the planet was just struggling to hold their own as the war took millions of lives, wiping out most of Europe. Victor Stone became America's greatest hero, working for the government to try and dissolve the battle that threatened the fate of the world.

A few years prior to the war, when things were still peaceful, Aquila's abilities and intellect caught the attention of the government. With Cyborg being an agent, he naturally tried to persuade Aquila when she turned fifteen to become an ally to the country. When she reluctantly agreed, experiments were conducted on her to turn her into an instrument of war, one accidentally sending her into a feral state. She was uncontrollable and unforgiving; blaming Victor for the pain she suffered from the tests. The government sent orders for her immediate sedation, planning on attempting to erase her memories and start over. After thirteen months of hell, Aquila managed to escape the facility, disappearing into the night.

"She was one of our most _valuable_ assets." The President stared out the window of the Oval Office. "Do you realize what we lost? The perfect agent. The perfect soldier."


	2. Chapter 2

Holding her arm, Aquila rested behind a run-down building in Western Asia. She had gotten caught in the middle of a power struggle, the natives starting a rebellion against their dictator. Her right forearm was bleeding profusely, she was beginning to sweat. She had come to the small country illegally, and if any officials were to discover her…

Night fell, her wound proved to be more of a problem than she had thought. There was nowhere to get medical supplies. Before she knew it, she was standing at gunpoint, surrounded by CIA Agents from America.

"How?" She keeled over at the sudden puncture of a tranquilizer.

"The better question is how you managed to avoid us for so long." Agent Moreno cuffed her hands behind her back. "That wasn't an unintentional bullet you took back at that uprising. The bullet was laced with a toxin created _just_ for you. We wouldn't have taken you down so easily if it wasn't for that."

They placed her on a boat, chaining her down below the deck. Having not yet been treated, Aquila was showing signs of infection with her high fever.

"We need her alive." The agent instructed the captain. A doctor arrives, discovering that she was in critical condition.

She saw her opportunity when she was released, somehow making her way to the top deck and managing to dive into the ocean—she refused to return to her previous life at all costs, even death. Moreno watched the water angrily, concluding that she was going to die soon.

Hitting the sea floor, Aquila looks up at the bronze skinned Atlantean who now stood before her. She realized she was breathing underwater, probably due to the experiments. It didn't prevent her from losing consciousness.

"You are not Atlantean." Aquila woke up in a hospital. She looks at the same man who found her.

"But you are." She couldn't believe her eyes; she had always believed that Atlantis was a myth. "You speak English?"

He nodded. "Many of us do. How do you feel?"

"Tired, but better."

He prompted her to get up—she had to meet the King of Atlantis.

"How did you find this place?" King Arthur interrogated her. She explained her situation. The King had not learned compassion, but appreciated that Aquila did not expect anything from him. Queen Mera, his beloved wife, convinced him that Aquila was a victim of the land-dweller's cruelty and deserved asylum on Atlantis.

"Kaldur'ahm will help you learn our language. You will become an Atlantean before long." Mera waved forward the young man who saved her.

Weeks went by, Aquila picked up Atlantean relatively quickly.

"It has many Latin roots." She smiled.

"Atlantean is one of the oldest languages in history, largely influenced by Latin, Greek, and Arabic." Kaldur'ahm explained. "You have impressed me with your ability to understand such complicated phrases."

"You're a good teacher; it's hard not to catch on."

Over the next year, Aquila trained with her tutor in underwater combat and customs. With all of the time they spent together, it didn't take long before the two noticed their attraction to the other. Kaldur'ahm escorted his student around the city of Poseidonis one night, getting to know her on a more personal level.

"Have you ever been…in love?" He asks suddenly. He watches a young woman meet up with a dark haired man. Aquila recognizes the two as Kaldur'ahm's close friends—Tula and Garth—who had become a couple sometime before her arrival. She suspected that he had once had feelings for Tula.

"Once before…or at least I believed so." Aquila answered. "It was with a childhood friend.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

She watches the city lights. "I had…admired him since I was small. He was my neighbor and a family friend. Even after his accident, I still cared for him." Tula and Garth swim away together. "I trusted him, but he was the one who convinced me to join the agency that nearly killed me with their experimentation several times in return for the missions I completed for them. I tried to tell him about the horrible things that I had to go through, but I suppose I'll die soon anyway."

He stares at her with compassion. "It is a crime to harm such a beautiful woman."

Her breath catches in her chest. He asks her about why she believes she will die soon.

"I was born with a rare disease without a cure. It was virtually harmless until the government's experiments mutated it." It was the first time she ever spoke about her condition so openly.

When Kaldur'ahm brought Aquila back to the dormitory, their goodbye was awkward and reluctant. Both had more to say to the other, but neither ever found the words.

He thought about her—often. He hated being around her while also needing her company. Were his feelings for Tula all a lie? Aquila was plaguing his mind. At random times he would remember the strangest things about her (when he saw dawn approach, her smile; the city lights in the evening, her large brown eyes; the sunlight dancing on the seafloor, the soft curve of her body). In her presence, everything contradicted: he could barely focus, but things made perfect sense.

Aquila found herself feeling dependent with her tutor. He made her feel like she could start over, the past no longer mattered. Most of all, she wanted to _live_. She _needed_ to live if it meant staying by his side. With Kaldur'ahm, she was invincible and weak, free and anchored.

The Atlantean boy wanted to know more about this American girl. In the native clothing she wore, she exposed more of her body: her long, slender legs in the loose, tricolored slit skirt; her small waist in the maroon strapless top. He was attracted to her—deeply, sexually. Everything about her appearance captivated him, and it was no different for Aquila. Kaldur'ahm's high cheekbones. His low, gentle voice. His muscular body that was shown off in the red sleeveless shirt and black pants. She noticed them all, and with great detail.

"We wish to be married."

Queen Mera stares at her soon to graduate student. He had asked for her counsel on a personal matter, but she had not expected this. "I am delighted to hear this, Kaldur'ahm!" She takes his hands into her own. "I could tell you two were a match from the moment she was brought to our kingdom."

The Queen's death was tragic to the couple—it was thanks to her that the two came together.


	3. Chapter 3

"Agent Puma…" Cyborg stared in horror as Aquila stood side by side with the opposing militia. He was ordering a retreat, having been sent out to recover troops.

"That's not my name, but I suppose you've forgotten it by now." Her eyes glowed crimson as she stepped off the ship. She attacked him per Kaldur'ahm's orders, stopping only after told.

"This is impossible…you're supposed to be…"

"Savage?" Aquila growled. "That's all I was to you people. Now, I've chosen on my own free will who I serve." She glared at him. "I thought you were my friend. But you put me through hell—you betrayed me. You knew I didn't want anything to do with this war or the government, but I trusted you."

"You betrayed your country!"

"The Atlanteans have prolonged my lifespan, unlike what your _precious_ country did."

Aquaman allowed Cyborg's military to escape as to send a message. It was the first and last time he would permit survivors.

"She fell in love…" Barry Allen's mind is filled with images of what happened to the young woman while riding in the plane to London. "Vic, I'm sorry…"

Victor stares straight ahead. "I didn't want to believe what she was telling me. She kept trying to reach out to me, tell me what they were doing to her, but I didn't listen. I still didn't believe it until I broke through government security and read about it myself. The last time I saw her, she was engaged to that Atlantean."

Kaldur'ahm supports his fiancée's head as she lies on the concrete, bleeding. In the midst of the final battle between New Themyscira and Atlantis for power, Aquila had been shot with seven arrows; the last had finally brought her down after she slaughtered at least seventy Amazons.

"I'm so sorry it has come to this…" She says softly. She takes his hand. "I can't imagine a world without you."

"Shh…" He fights the heavy pain in his chest. "There's no need to speak."

She smiles weakly. "Look at the beautiful light, my love."

Kaldur'ahm embraces her tightly, already aware of the atomic blast that was about to consume everything.

The universe returns to its original state thanks to The Flash's realization of his own mistake. Back on the swing set, Victor watches as Aquila smiles brightly-just for him.

"Hey, remember when you used to hang out with your friends at this park?" She elevated herself higher, tilting her head back as she swung backward.

Victor nods. "You and your friends would be playing double-dutch on the sidewalk until the streetlights came on."

They both remembered when those days ended. When Victor had his accident at his parents' lab, he stopped leaving the house.

Aquila ran into Hal Jordan on her way home from the conservatoire she was attending. He was going to meet up with Aquaman and The Flash over by the marina and invited her to come along.

"There's a marketplace over there that I've wanted to go to anyways." She agreed. When they arrived at the boardwalk, she temporarily parted ways with him to check out the fresh fruits that were on display.

Through the mass of people walking around her while she stood at a flower stand, one man caught her eye. He was bronze skinned, blue eyed, and blond haired. The black and red light sports jacket he wore exposed the black tank underneath. He noticed her staring, smiled. She becomes slightly embarrassed, but returns the gesture, her eyes tracing his prominent cheekbones and collarbone.

"May I help you with those?" He approaches her. She had just bought a large bouquet, which she had to carry along with grocery bags from a few minutes ago. Though she was much stronger than her slender frame led on, she wanted to know him.

"Thank you." She was struggling to keep calm as he took a few bags from her. "You're very kind."

"It is my pleasure."

Aquila stumbled upon words, eventually easing into conversation with him. As they neared the dock, she began to feel sad that they would part soon.

"My friends are over here." She said reluctantly.

He fiddles with a bag. "My name is…"

"Kaldur'ahm! I've been waiting for you." Arthur and Hal wave to the two teenagers. "Come, I want you to meet the Green Lantern, The Flash and…I see you've already met Aquila Stewart."

"Geez, Aquila. How'd you get the new guy to be your baggage boy?" Hal joked.

Aquila moved to grab the groceries from her acquaintance. "I didn't…he's not my baggage boy! He was just being friendly, and I haven't been feeling well…so…" She rambled on, trying to come up with excuses. Barry's subsequent laughter cut her off.

Kaldur'ahm withheld the bags from her. "I am unfamiliar with the term, but if it means helping you, please, allow me."

"Perhaps you two should take a swim." Arthur joined in. "You both seem quite flushed."

Aquila and Kaldur'ahm look at each other briefly, noticing the other's reddening cheeks before turning away in embarrassment.

"Kaldur'ahm is a trusted subordinate of mine. I brought him to the surface world so that he could get a better understanding of the life here." Aquaman explained. "You know, if you're willing, it would be a big help if you could show him around the city."

Aquila bashfully agreed, taking the newcomer for a tour around the marina.

"So…what _is_ a _baggage boy_?" Kaldur'ahm asks.

"I _told_ Vic that she might get swept away by someone else." Hal shook his head, watching as the teens disappeared into the crowd.

"You have no idea." Barry realizes that Kaldur'ahm was the Atlantean that Aquila had fallen in love with in the other universe. "Those two might actually have some chemistry." He wondered if in this reality they would still fall in love.

"Sorry, I'm late." Victor joins them at the pier. "Where's the new kid?"

"King Arthur, I didn't expect you here." Aquila says, about to head for the crosswalk. It had been a few days since the meeting at the marina. "How can I help you?"

"Kaldur'ahm was interested in observing the educational facilities that the surface world has to offer." He smiles, his subordinate stepping out from behind him.

The teen avoids eye contact at first, smiling timidly. "It is…pleasant to see you again."

"Likewise." She shares his shyness.

Arthur grins in entertainment. "Aquila, why not come to the watchtower with us and give the League a concert?"

"Oh, I don't know…sir." She brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "I mean, I don't really have anything prepared or…"

"I would love to see you perform." Kaldur'ahm blurted without thinking. Aquila, surprised, stares at him for a moment before turning back to Aquaman.

"Cello, piano, or violin?"


	4. Chapter 4

Up in the watchtower, Aquila prepares herself mentally. She suddenly remembered how severe her stage fright was, feeling the adrenaline rush through her body and cause her fingers to shake severely.

"You must be Aqualad." Victor approaches the newcomer who was watching the student from across the room. "I'm Cyborg. Welcome to…the surface."

"Thank you, I am pleased to have this experience." He shakes the hero's hand. "Have you ever heard her perform before?"

"Oh, you mean Aquila?" Cyborg glances at her for a moment. "Not lately. Every once in a while I'd get an invitation to one of her public performances, but I'm not very good with classical concerts. Hell, when we were younger I used to get so bored." He laughs. "See, back then, she wasn't very good, so it was hard to fall asleep, if you catch my drift."

Kaldur'ahm stares at him, confused. "Your drift?"

Batman walks past them, heading for the control room. "She's gotten considerably better, wouldn't you say?"

"Wait a minute, Bruce." Superman entered the observation room. "Aren't you going to stay and listen?"

Aquila took several deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves.

"Are you ready?" Batman asked, a bit impatiently. She nodded reluctantly.

"As I'll ever be." She cradled her violin between her cheek and neck. She wasn't going to let hr nervousness ruin her performance, not this time. With one more deep breath, she placed the bow upon the strings, and brought out a passionate Habanera by Bizet.

Kaldur'ahm watches in awe as the young musician produced a beautiful melody, feeling captivated by the sight of her in performance.

For the first time, Victor noticed the difference between the little girl from his neighborhood and the young woman that stood before him. Her music itself was mature and emotional, much more developed and entrancing than the elementary school concerts she used to participate in.

"Good choice." Batman says. Victor looks at him questioningly. "She's nervous, her hands were shaking. Adrenaline like that doesn't go away quickly, meaning it will show up in the piece. Luckily, this song requires vibrato, so her stage fright is masked." He explains.

When had she become so alert about her own weaknesses that she was able to adjust herself accordingly? Victor had never known her to think so far ahead…

"That was remarkable." Kaldur'ahm applauds Aquila when she concluded the movement. "I have heard recordings of the surface world's music, but that was an incomparable experience for me."

She couldn't help smiling. "I'm relieved that you enjoyed it."

"Well, you look like you've just crawled out from under a rock for the first time." Hal nudged Cyborg, who was standing in the background in shock.

"She's…changed." Victor breaks away from the trance he was in, watching Aquila and Kaldur'ahm interact.

"I think the more accurate term is: she's grown." Green Lantern smirks. "Take that any way you want to. Now that you see her in a new light, I hope you'll act quickly."

Holding a large cardboard box and her cello case, Aquila makes her way home in the evening, cradling her cell phone with her shoulder and cheek as she continued a conversation. She had lost track of time while in a practice room at the college.

"Yes, everything's fine, Ted." She said. "I got the check this morning, thanks again." She holds the box between her the wall as she entered the pass code to an apartment building. "No, I want to focus on music right now. I'll stick with the temporary membership." She laughs, about to open the door when a resident spots her and offers help. Aquila smiles, mouthing the word _careful_ when handing the box over while she pulls the door open. The man who was assisting her nearly drops the package, not realizing how heavy it was because of how easily she was handling it.

She takes back the box and heads up the stairs, nods her thanks. "Yeah, I figured you'd feel that way about it. Oh, guess who I ran into the other day? You guessed it."

Cyborg waited for her outside her apartment door. Surprised, she fishes out her keys and opens the door.

"Hey, I'll talk to you later. Okay, bye." She hangs up. "Vic, how can I help you?" She puts down her luggage, opening up the box to reveal several sets of dishes and silverware.

"I just came to check in on you, see how well you were adjusting out here on your own." He lies. He suddenly gets nervous, not knowing what to say. "I guess I should go…" He makes his way for the door.

"Wait!" Aquila blurts. She tries to regain her cool. "Would…would you like to stay for dinner?"

She cooked them spaghetti, excited that she had finally scored a "date" with the guy she'd had a crush on for years.

"Wow," Victor broke the silence in middle of the meal. "When did you learn how to cook like this?"

"I was home alone a lot, so I suppose if you do something enough times you get pretty decent at it." She smiles, taking a sip of water.

"This is more than decent; it's delicious." He continues. "Is there anything you're _not_ good at?"

"Sure there are…a lot of things, actually." She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's…really nice to have someone else to cook for, though."

He watches her with curiosity as as to why he's never seen this side of her before. It was only recently that he was truly noticing Aquila in a new light; see how mature she's become, and it was only now that he noticed how mature her body has become when she got up to clear the table. "You're really not the same girl from across the street."

She places the dishes in the sink, rinsing them. "What does that mean?" She laughs.

"I mean, you're all mature; living by yourself, cooking, playing music…what happened to the little kid that used to follow me around everywhere?"

Aquila rejoins him at the small table. "Age tends to do that." She feels something forming in her mind—a thought or a realization.

"Yeah…I guess you're right." He looks off to the side, deep in thought. The sudden comprehension of the young woman Aquila was budding into had shattered the world he was living in, leaving him feeling a bit sick. For so long he had ignored any feelings toward her, refusing to believe that they could be anything more than what they were, or that he even wanted to. Now, he was more confused than ever. He came to her apartment, hoping that maybe seeing her in private would help him figure things out.

"Uh…Vic? Are you okay?" Aquila broke into his thoughts.

He nods, getting up to leave. "I should get going. Thanks for the meal."

She jumps up. She had waited too long for anything remotely like a date with him; she no longer wanted to hide her feelings, since hints clearly weren't working. "Look, Vic, I've wanted to tell you this…for a long time." Her heart was beating hard against her chest. "Ever since the days when we lived in the same neighborhood, I've had feelings for…"

Victor cuts her off, panicked. "I'm sorry; I can't do this right now."

"What?" She squeaked, barely managing to speak anymore. He realizes what he had done, apologized. But his apology fell on deaf ears. "I'm not a little kid anymore, Victor. Why can't you see that?"

"I _do_ see that…I'm just not sure if I'm ready for it." He tried to come up with excuses.

She stared at him for a few seconds in silence, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What am I to you?"

He couldn't answer, leaving her without a word. Aquila took a seat on her couch, focusing on the wall. It was clear to her now: Victor Stone didn't see her as a woman. And he may never be able to.

She wondered if she was willing to keep waiting, would she be strong enough to move on from him.


	5. Chapter 5

Barry offers to take over the night shift from Cyborg, who declines.

"Doesn't Aquila have treatment tonight? She'll need her bodyguard when she leaves tomorrow morning." He jokes.

Victor focuses on the screen. "She'll be fine without me this time."

Lying in the hospital bed, the girl that Victor was trying to forget for a while stared at the ceiling, the darkness of her room interrupted by the soft light from the desk across the room.

_"You should probably consult someone you trust. This is a serious decision." The doctor says. "Of course, don't do anything you feel uncomfortable with. You know best." The dark haired man adjusts his white coat; his thin face had a sullen expression._

Aquila turned on to her side, wanting only to clear her mind from what she had been told earlier. She hated being alone at night, especially during her treatment days. It was as though she was forced to accept what was happening to her, feeling a loneliness that was hardly bearable. She used to look forward to having Victor come and get her; his presence gave her comfort. But she knew that he wasn't going to come the next day.

"I thought I told Doctor Korsandi that I didn't want any visitors." She said as she woke, her voice groggy.

"You know what they say, good help is so hard to find." Agent Moreno flips through the newspaper, seated next to her. "If you'd just accept our offer, you wouldn't have to keep going through this treatment. We can give you access to medicine that could save your life."

She adjusts her positioning. "You mean experimental medicine. Last time I checked, I'm no lab rat."

"There isn't a single medication out there that's strong enough to cure you." He folds the newspaper, tucking it under his arm. "Eventually, whatever this illness that you have is going to become aggressive. When you realize that you don't have very many other options, you know who to call."

Aquila waves from the end of the dock, her pale blue sundress dancing with the slight breeze. She sits down, letting her feet hang off the edge and places her shoes next to her.

"So what happened with Cyborg?" Diana had approached Aquila silently, startling her.

"What do you mean?"

The Amazon crouches next to her. "Well, neither of you have spoken to the other, and Victor has been in a terrible mood lately. He's not really angry…but…"

Aquila stares out across the waves, where Kaldur'ahm and Aquaman are enjoying a friendly competitive race against one another. "Well, reality hit, I suppose."

Diana leaned in to examine Aquila's face. "Are you wearing makeup?" Her silence answered the question. Diana frowns. "It was one thing when you started using mascara, but you know I taught you never to alter your natural beauty."

"I just thought I could use a little extra help today." She looks away.

"Aquila, you know how beautiful you are. You should never hide behind cosmetics." She cups the younger's chin. "Talk to me, little sister. I'm always here to listen. This isn't like you."

Diana had always been a role model for Aquila as she grew up—taking her under her wing, treating Aquila as if she really were from Themyscira.

"I can't wait forever for Vic to make a decision. I've given him a long time to acknowledge my feelings, but after last month…I won't give him any more of my life." She sighed. Diana took Aquila's hand into hers.

"You're very strong, Aquila. You recover fast."

She smiles. "I learned from the best. I know I can't waste anymore time."

"I am proud. Now about that makeup…" Wonder Woman pulls out a handkerchief, wiping off the blush and eye shadow on Aquila's face. "Trust me, Kaldur'ahm already likes you as you are—the wonderful young woman that is gorgeous without even trying."

"It's that obvious, huh?" Aquila plays with the skirt of her dress, grinning softly.

"Extremely." She laughs. "And it's also obvious how well you two go together."

Out at sea, Aqualad focuses on the shore where Aquila was. "Sire," he begins. "If Aquila is not a member of the League, why does she have so many connections to it?"

"I don't know too much about her past, but one of our members, Wildcat, had taken her in as his ward when she was about eight years old. Diana took an instant liking toward her and trained her to fight like an Amazon while Ted was also training her in mixed martial arts. She kind of became the child of the Justice League." The king explained. He began to smirk. "Does she interest you, Kaldur'ahm?"

"What?" The young Atlantean begins to panic. "She's an acquaintance. I do not know her very well…"

Arthur chuckles at his attempts at creating excuses. "The way you look at her tells me you wish to be more than acquaintances. I can't blame you; she's a very pretty girl." As they swim closer to the dock, he waves to Wonder Woman. "Diana! We should go survey the area." He winked at his subordinate before leaving with the Amazon.

Kaldur'ahm pulls himself up onto the boardwalk, seating himself next to the musician. When he was toweling off, Aquila watched with flushed cheeks as droplets slide down his neck on glistening skin.

"You are very talented." He rubs the cloth behind his head. "Have you played the violin long?"

She snaps back to reality. "I started when I was nine. My mentor said it was something constructive for me to do besides punching things, and I guess it just sort of stuck."

"That is impressive." Their eyes locked. To break the silence, she asked him about what Atlantis was like. "It is beautiful, much different from the surface world…not to say that it is not also wonderful up here."

"I bet. It sounds enchanting." She was slightly distracted by his full lips as he spoke.

"Perhaps one day you will see it." He smiles. "Of course, you would have to love the water."

She giggles. "Well, I loved being in the water as a kid. I was never that strong of a swimmer, though. But once you're beneath the surface, getting around is easy."

"If you ever wish to improve your swimming…I could help you." He begins to blush.

Her chest tightens. She no longer wanted to waste any time. "Would you like to go to the local art museum with me tomorrow?"


	6. Chapter 6

On her way to the meeting spot, Aquila ran into one of her classmates, Danielle Marsden.

"Well someone looks adorable!" Danielle admires Aquila's floral loose skirt and white top. "Don't tell me—are you going on a date?"

She fiddles with her hair. "Well…I wouldn't call it a _date_…"

Kaldur'ahm weaves through the crowd, waving to Aquila. When she waves back, Danielle spots him.

"Whoa…who is that _gorgeous_ man and where do I get my own?" Danielle drooled. "It is _so_ a date!"

Aquila playfully pushes her friend before jogging over to her "date". When they reached the museum, they found themselves barely noticing the artwork, more focused on each other.

Her growling stomach interrupts their conversation. "Ever tried pizza?" She suggests awkwardly. Kaldur'ahm smiles, letting her take his arm and lead him to the food court.

Aquila giggles during their meal, Aqualad leans forward in interest of the topic. She accidentally bumps her drink, quickly moves to secure the wobbling cup before it tipped over. When she looked back up, her face was inches away from his. They begin to succumb to their desires, leaning into a kiss.

A piercing scream shifts their focus before they could touch. They rush to the scene, pushing against the flood of people running the opposite direction. They find a young blond being constricted in the arms of Copperhead. Star Sapphire attacks the security guards.

Aquila and Kaldur'ahm take cover from Star Sapphire's energy beams behind the rubble.

"Stay back; I will distract them while you contact the League." Kaldur'ahm devises a plan. "Will you be able to…" He realizes his words were ignored as an Angry Aquila storms toward the villains.

"You sure have some nerve," She pulls a metal pipe from the wall, causing water to pour violently. "All I tried to do was enjoy myself and have fun, but _you_ just _had_ to ruin it."

Copperhead smirks, challenging her with a hiss. "_So_ sorry to interrupt, little girl. How about a kiss from me?" His last word was truncated by the connection of the pipe to his head, which Aquila had thrown.

While he was dazed, she charged at him with glowing red eyes and punched him so hard he flew to the back wall. Star Sapphire retaliates with several energy blasts, Aquila dodging them with a few backhand springs.

Kaldur'ahm manipulates the jetting water into a water dragon, attacking the villainess from behind and knocking her out.

"I had her." Aquila joked.

"Of course. I only wished to participate." He grins, before becoming serious. "Still, it concerns me that this museum was targeted."

"The artwork is pretty valuable, but for just two of them to attack, not steal anything, and still show up in broad daylight…it's just weird." She hears police sirens. "We should probably get out of here. Neither of us is actually in costume, and I'd rather not have my face all over the media." She takes his arm and jogs out the back door.

"I was impressed with your skills." Aqualad says after they found refuge at a nearby park.

"After spending most of my life training with Wildcat and an Amazon, you tend to pick up a few tricks." She takes a seat on a nearby bench.

"Tell me, why are you not a member of the League?" He joins her.

Aquila fiddles with her hair. "I just want to focus on my education right now. I don't think I have what it takes to be a hero."

He places his hand on top of hers. "You did well." His blue eyes stare into her large brown ones.

"Thank you." She beams. "I just wish I had taken better caution hiding my appearance."

"You don't think they would come after you?" Kaldur'ahm's expression became worried.

"I don't think so. Even if they did, I can handle myself."

Cyborg watches Aquila talk with Wildcat, who had recently returned from an undercover mission. He decides to find somewhere else to be, having not yet made amends since the dinner. He continues to take time to sort out his own feelings, unaware of Aquila moving on.

"So, tell me kid, how's school treating you?" Ted pulls back his hood.

"Nothing's changed since the last time we talked, coach." She says with a tired tone.

He turns, places his hands on his hips. "So this must be the famous Aqualad I keep hearing so much about. From what I understand, you're becoming an honorary member of the League."

Kaldur'ahm walks up to them. "It is an honor to meet you, Wildcat." They shake hands, Ted impressed by the new addition's grip.

"Hey, maybe you can help me convince the girl-wonder here to put the costume back on and become a permanent member." Wildcat lightly prodded Aquila with his elbow, much to her annoyance.

"I already told you, Ted. I'll think about it." She rolled her eyes. For a second, she sees a familiar figure pass by the doorway, but dismisses it.

Victor waits in the lobby of S.T.A.R Labs, a place he never thought he'd come back to. This was where his life changed forever-when it became a living hell. The loss of his mother, the constant rejection, the self-hatred.

"Hey, sorry about the wait. Shall we get going?" A beautiful young scientist stands before him, taking off her lab coat.

"Yeah, I'm starving." He stands up, smiles and plants a kiss on her forehead. "It's your turn to pick, Sarah."

They exit the building together, the night sky greeting them with a few stars.

Arms wrapped around a folder of sheet music, Aquila waves goodbye to Danielle, who had treated her to dinner as they discussed plans for the summer. She checks her phone for the time, picking up her pace.

Eyes follow a familiar face; confusion causes Aquila to stop dead in her tracks. He was holding her hand, she was laughing to what he said. Aquila knew that woman—Sarah Charles. She was featured in an article that she had once read, explaining that Sarah was a genius girl who has been working as a scientist and physical therapist for S.T.A.R Labs since she was sixteen. She'd even been the one to help Victor's dad fit him with his new body parts when the accident happened.

Irrational thoughts flooded her mind: Why couldn't he just tell me? Maybe they haven't been together long…but how could he just leave me hanging?

She regains composure, realizing she was only going to drive herself crazy. What good would it do her to fawn over someone who couldn't even reject her properly?

Ted Grant sits next to Aquila, listening as Doctor Korsandi spoke about their findings of her condition. She had stopped paying attention a long time ago; knowing full well that the doctor actually had no idea what was going on.

When she was little, she had once suddenly collapsed, having a high fever. It lasted several days, eventually she started having seizures. After being examined at a hospital, it was unclear on what had caused her illness, the medics assuming she'd had a febrile seizure. The problem was her breathing and heart beat were extremely irregular. When they checked for anemia, they found her blood count was normal, above average even. But a foreign cell was present in her bloodstream, and it was being mass-produced by her own body.

"I'm sorry but…why am I still coming here?" Aquila interrupted the discussion. "The medicine I'm taking is working. I feel fine. I've _felt_ fine."

Doctor Korsandi avoids eye contact for a second, his lips apart from being cut off midsentence. He takes a seat, his eyelids remaining in their constant, half-closed state. "We have reason to believe that the anomaly is lethal."

In a moment of shock, Aquila becomes quiet and wide-eyed. It was all surreal, she was numb.

"Now, we've found that your family medical history records are either incomplete or missing." The doctor pulls out a packet full of questions.

"My mother filled all this out when I was admitted the first time, how could all of that information just disappear?" She snapped.

"You switched hospitals, we switched systems." Doctor Korsandi explained.

As Aquila and her mentor walk back, Ted offers to go and retrieve the medical history.

"No, I have to go see my own mother every once in a while."

Her mentor wears his concern on his face. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Nope."


End file.
